


Yours

by Millsmansion



Category: HookedQueen - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, captainqueen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millsmansion/pseuds/Millsmansion
Summary: Set after season 5. After breaking up with Emma Swan, killian Jones and Regina Mills become good friends. When an old flame of Regina’s shows up in Storybrooke, killian realizes his feelings for her are more than friendly.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> You saw the tags. You hit the link. Enjoy!

It starts on a Sunday morning at Granny's. When Regina enters the diner she takes a seat across from killian. They had been meeting for meals whenever Emma had Henry for the weekend allowing them to create a sort of odd friendship given the circumstances. 

Based off their past, killian had no problem venting to Regina when needed. He'd broken up with Emma a few months prior as he could not forgive her for turning him into the dark one against his wishes. Their relationship had been rocky from the start and he could not see it going anywhere positive after the turmoil he and everyone else had been thrown into. 

During their time spent together killian realized that Regina had truly changed from the woman he knew all those years ago. He hadn't known her well, though they had spent time in a carriage doing questionable activities. Killian smirks at the memory. 

He's on his ship sailing the water in a relaxing state when he receives a text from Regina canceling their plans for lunch. He clenches the phone in his hand and puts the device back in his pocket. This would be the third time Regina canceled on him. 

About a week ago an old friend of Regina's named Facilier made his way to Storybrooke and ever since then she had been dodgy whenever killian wanted to spend time together. Facilier was seen as a shady man by many but killian thought he shouldn't judge. He'd done many things during his pirating days that are looked down upon. However, he still did not like the idea of Regina being with him. He'd seen them together at Granny's one morning and had to fight the urge to put his hook through Facilier's neck. 

It's a week later when he sees her again. He's on his ship ready to sail off when she comes aboard. 

"Your majesty." He greets her while looking at a map of the eastern sea board. 

Regina quirks a brow at him as she sees the map he's holding down with his hook. 

"What are you doing?" She asks sternly.   
"I'm planning a small adventure, love." 

Regina eyebrows bit her hairline. 

"So you were planning on leaving without a word?" She demands.   
"Not exactly. I don't have anyone here to tell. I can come and go as I wish." He replies. 

He'd been hurt by her practically ignoring him for the other man. While their friendship had grown over the past few months so did his feelings for her. He thought Regina felt the same whenever he'd see her smile at him but perhaps he was wrong. 

Regina crosses her arms walking across the boards of the ship. 

"You weren't going to tell me?" She asks quietly   
"You seem a little occupied with other matters." He spits back. 

He knows he's being rude to her. He knows he shouldn't be speaking to her this way but he doesn't care at this point. 

"You know what, killian? Have a safe trip." With a bite in her tone she lifts her hands and disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. 

When she ends up in her bedroom she begins to change her clothes ripping at the fabric like it's on fire. Damn him she thought. When her dress is finally gone she takes a deep breath and sighs forcefully as if trying to expel him the weight of him from her lungs. Killian. His snarky, presence is overwhelming even when she's alone. She hadn't expected to fall for him. Hell, she hadn't even known of those feelings until he said he was leaving. 

Facilier was an old flame from the enchanted forest that she did not mind spending time with. She knew in the end it could never work out as her relationships never did. She was just having fun without any attachment or heartbreak. But killian. Killian floods her mind constantly. She'd dropped her madam mayor act with him and began a true connection. 

After he and Emma split she figured he would leave on his ship but was surprised at how pleasant he could be. Their shared meals together at Granny's had actually been fun for her. They would talk as if they were old friends that hadn't seen each other in years. Regina too remembered that day in the carriage. She was never ashamed of their interactions that day. She was a woman of power and he a captain. They were both the type to see and take what they wanted. 

The door bell echoed from the hallway startling Regina from her thoughts. She uses her magic to put on a tee shirt and a pair of casual pants. 

God leave me alone she thinks. 

She makes he way downstairs and opens the front door to see killian. Icy blue eyes meet warm amber and in that moment she wants to punch him in his damn face and send his teeth across the floor, or tear his clothes off and ride him until he breaks in two. Maybe both. For a moment they say nothing. She observes his tightly clenched jaw. She's seen him like this before. He's determined, extremely focused, smirking almost. Finally killian begins to speak. 

"Look, Regina I'm sorry...." 

she gives him a look that makes him snap his mouth shut. At least she has that power over him. She crosses her arms and waits for him to do something. He sighs, her anger in the room is palpable. 

"Why him?"   
The nerve of this bastard.  
"Why him when I... when..."   
"When what?" She snaps. She might as well had thrown a fire ball at him. 

He steps towards her brows nit together. She squares her shoulders and tilts her chin up at him. An invitation, a challenge. 

"Regina I..... bloody hell, woman." 

And then he's kissing her, crushing her against his chest. And its no surprise she's kissing him back. Tongues tangle. Her arms are around his neck while her hands are in his hair. God, those lips. He's had fantasies about those plump lips and none of them are living up to the real thing. His kiss is sweet, his hand threading itself into her hair at the nape of her neck while his other arm encircles her waist. 

Regina melts and tries to pull herself together again. She fights against the light feeling in her chest. The foolish romance of it all. She can't deny the way they fit together. It feels right. He smells like leather and the air from the sea. Heat blooms between her hips, sending a strange feeling over her. She tries to break away for air, but he pulls her closer growling a one word against her now swollen lips - "mine." 

The word sends a shock of electricity through her body. She drags her nails against his shoulders and fights with herself. God does she want this. Her body's betraying her in every way possible. He pulls her back Painfully latching onto her neck. She's is putty in the hand, molding herself into his leather jacket. With her fingers at the collar she pulls it off of him and slides it down his arms. 

He bends and grasps her thighs, holding her up, one arm underneath her ass making while making his way to the stairs. Her legs curl around his waist perfectly as his feet meet the steps. When they reach her bedroom he's closing the door with his hook and pins her against the surface. Her fingernails are in his hair, pulling, her fingernails are digging into his scalp. He trails his tongue along her jaw up to her ear. "Mine," he breathes against her ear, hot breath escaping through clenched teeth. Her underwear is destroyed. He thrusts his hips into hers, pinning her even more tightly. She feels desperate, Wild, free of something. 

She pushes his shoulders. He gets the message and lets her down, she has a devious smile on her lips before they're both engulfed in a shade of purple. When it dissipates they've both lost their clothes.   
Killian runs his fingers down her stomach, stopping just above her pubic bone. He sinks to his knees and makes the same trail with his mouth that his did with his hand. 

His thumb presses into her hip bone. "Mine..." he exhales against her, his breath steady. Regina whimpers against her will. His tongue finds her smooth mound as his hand finds her breast, cupping, squeezing the soft flesh. She shifts against him, beginning him wordlessly. His eyes remain lust filled As his tongue works and her skin burns under them. 

His tongue drags up her folds once again. She wants this, she aching for him. She's almost crying at the pleasure of him on his knees in front of her. His tongue circles her clit, adding enough pressure for Regina to grasp his shoulders. Killian staggers to his feet, eyelashes casting long shadows against his cheekbones as he looks down at her. She can feel his want, not just his talented tongue, but hot steel nudging her. 

He senses an emotional opening, cupping her jaw with his hand, locking his eyes on her. His lips meet hers again tenderly, affectionate this time. He breathes her name low and softly,"Regina...."

Galaxies collide. Stars burst into supernovas. Then she's gone. 

He keeps kissing her, holding her close, exploring her mouth. He groans, almost a laugh. Regina scolds herself. When has she ever been this turned on? He hoists her up again easily, as if they'd been doing this their entire lives, while his tongue slows. He carries her to the bed and sets her down as she captures his bottom lip between her teeth. She bites hard, trying to regain an ounce of control over him, but he only smiles. That cocky grin against her teeth, He kisses her again, her hands trail his back, the smooth toned skin, give her goosebumps. 

He nibbles at her collar bone as she pecks kisses along his hairline clawing at his warm naked back. 

She needs him. 

A single tear escapes her eye as he hovers above her. She feels vulnerable as he holds her back with his eyes. They're hungry and commanding. Completely in control. 

"Do you have anything we can use like old times?" He whispers.   
Regina nods frantically beneath him.   
"The nightstand." 

Killian reaches over and pulls a leather strap from the drawer. He smirks as Regina lifts her arms above her head, allowing her to be tied to one on the poles of the headboard. Her lips feel suddenly dry, and she brings her tongue out to remedy the situation. He runs his thumb down her tied wrists and whispers "mine.." into her ear. She bucks her hips up begging him. 

"Killian, please." 

She doesn't care how she sounds. She needs him now. He lowers his body and and finds himself buried between her thighs. He kisses her skin before he licks her with a flat tongue. He looks up at her with hooded eyes and squeezes her hipbone, he breathes "mine" against her. Regina shivers, she pulls the strap hard enough for it to tighten painfully against her wrists. His tongue works against her clit skillfully. Her heart is hammering in her chest, she close. She's so close. A tear escapes her eye. An entire ocean is churning within her, waves aching to crash around him. 

Then he's gone. Before she knows it he's hovering over her again and - fuck. 

He slides into her in one smooth, slow motion, stretching her almost past her limits. She's gasping in pain and pleasure all mixed in one deadly cocktail. She lifts her arms wanting so badly to touch him but is stopped by leather rubbing against her skin. He buries himself in her then pauses, panting, Regina's half lidded gaze fires back to him. His pupils are dilated with hunger, and she can see his pulse pounding rapid like a drum against his neck. God, he's beautiful, she thinks. 

He lowers himself and brings his lips to hers again and rasps a low and triumphant "mine" 

He's throbbing inside of her as Regina looks back up at him. She's love-drunk already, but he begins to move. His thrusts are controlled in the beginning, long and steady as he pushes into her. "Mine" he whispers tenderly, trailing kisses along her collarbones, neck, and jaw. 

She clenches around him as he rocks into her and he groans, sucking the flesh on her neck. Her legs encircle him and his hand find her bound wrists holding them against the post. He kisses her gently with open eyes and Regina realizes she's never felt like this before. Not with Daniel, not even with Robin, and certainly not with Facilier.

Oh god. She loves him. 

She loves him, and suddenly nothing exists outside of their embrace. Another tear escapes and he kisses it away, whispering a sweet "mine" against her cheek. She sighs with pleasure as he barrels into her again and again. She's adjusted to him, but she's still burning. 

"Killian" She grunts as his thrusts intensify. She can feel her orgasm building, heat spreading deep in her belly. With every crash if his hips into her she's slowly slipping under the water down into the deep oblivion of release. 

Then he's still. He's cruelly withholding her orgasm from her. Regina's eyes fly open and She gives a cry of protest. 

"Mine" he demands. His voice is intense with passion. "say it Regina." He presses her tightly bound wrists together. "Say it." 

She looks at him and knows it. She is his. From that afternoon in the carriage, to talking him down as the dark one, to becoming real friends, she's his. 

"Yours, god, I'm yours." she finally gasps. 

He crushes her lips with his. He thrusts viciously into her again and again until she beautifully comes undone, dragging him with her over the edge. A white light beams as they both gasp for air after a final kiss. Killian's forehead meets hers as he pants. 

"Was that.."   
"I think so." She replies with a breathy laugh. 

He laughs and unties the leather strap from her wrists. He rubs his thumb over the irritated skin before kissing the angry red spot. They're both on their sides facing each other when Regina runs her thumb along his lower lip, finally being able to touch him. 

"Like old times, huh?" She asks with a groggy voice.   
Killian shakes his head. 

"Better."

 

A/N soooo HQ smut is always fun on a Sunday. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
